


Zayn's Thirteen Reasons

by livewhilewereyoung



Category: One Direction (Band), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Cutting, Drug Use, Gen, Suicide, thirteen reasons why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livewhilewereyoung/pseuds/livewhilewereyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik was high school's most loved and hated person.<br/>Rumors were everywhere and he just couldn't take it.<br/>So he killed himself, but not after making a video listing 13 reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn's Thirteen Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is one of my first "suicide" story attempt.  
> It's inspired off of 'Thirteen Reasons Why' and 'Breathe Me' by Sia.  
> And please also realize this is pure fiction I am writing.  
> I do not have anything against the characters.

_Zayn ran into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He locked the door and threw his back pack onto his bed, pacing back and forth in his room._

_His fingers trembled up and down his face and ran fiercly through his hair. His thoughts automatically went to his horrible day at school._

_All the name calling._

_The backstabbing._

_The heart break._

_Everything, he just couldn't take it anymore._

_An idea popped into his mind. Suicide was his only way out._

_He slowly staggered out of his room and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and all the tears just flowed._

_He wasn't ready to die, but everyone left him no choice. He had nothing to live for anymore._

_If anyone is to blame, it should be those cruel students._ _And that one specific person._

_He went back into his room. He made a cassete tape, recording everything his heart could mutter out._

_Putting it into a small box ontop of his bed, he left a note on it, for his parents to send to his class mates. Then he wrote a suicide letter._

_Out of the enough energy he had, he left his room._

_Untouched._

_He grabbed his home telephone, along with alcohol, and went up into the bathroom, not even bothering to lock the door._

_Leaving the suicide note taped to the mirror, he opened the cabinet and took out a bunch of pills along with a razor._

_Breaking the razor to get the blade out, he started filling the tub with cold water. He swallowed every pill in the bottle, downing it with alcohol._

_Slipping off his shoes, he staggered a bit off balance and grabbed the phone and razor blade. He slowly slipped into the tub._

_Zayn ran the razor blade along his skin, feeling the sharp edges scrape against his wrist._

_Taking a deep breath, he slowly cut into his skin. The blood trickled down his arm and into the tub._

_He knew he hit a vein._

_He left his arm along the bathtub rim, grabbing the phone in the process. Then dialed his best mate's number._

_"Hello?" A familiar voiced echoed into the phone_

_Zayn blinked his eyes feeling the pills take affect. "L-Lou?"_

_The person sighed in relief, "Zayn! Where are you? I've been looking for you all over the school!"_

_"D-don't worry, Louis... i'm home. You won't have to worry 'bout me any longer."_

_"What do you mean?" Louis asked in a low whisper._

_Zayn swallowed feeling a lump in his throat. How is he to break it to him?_

_His best mate, who always stood by his side._

_Never once judged him._

_"I-I took a bunch of pills with alcohol and I hit a vein... i'm gonna die, Lou..." Zayn replied dryly._

_He heard Louis' breath hitch on the other line. "N-no, Zayn! I'm coming over!"_

_"P-please don't, Louis... I don't want you to watch me slowly die..."_

_"For bloody sakes, Zayn! I won't let you! I'll be over as quickly as I can! And stay on the phone with me!"_

_Zayn heard him begin to run but his vision slowly started to blacken out. "L-Louis... i'm so sorry..."_

_"What? Zayn, don't you dare quit on me!"_

_He quickly began to give out. The phone started falling from his grasp._

_"... Zayn? ZAYN ANSWER ME!"_

_The phone fell into the now overflowing bathtub. Zayn's vision slowly disappeared and he fell into darkness. He gave his last chance of movent and lowered himself underwater._

_No air, no breath._

_No breath, no life._

_No life, no misery._

_Louis quickly made it into the house._ _"Zayn?!" He shouted out as he ran up the steps._

_He ran into his bedroom but didn't see him. "Zayn?!?!"_

_He stepped out of the room and his feet hit flowing water._

_He followed it to the bathroom and gasped at the sight of Zayn._

_He ran towards the bathtub and turned the water off then pulled Zayn out of the tub._

_"Zayn?!" He cried out._

_Louis slowly noticed the empty pill bottles and forced his finger down Zayn's throat._ _But his body didn't respond. He had already lost him..._

_His cries slowly echoed through out the house as he rocked his body back and forth._

_He lost his best friend..._

_\- - -_

****

**_2 Weeks Later_ **

**_  
_** Everyone at the school was informed of Zayn's suicide. To pay respects, they closed the school down for two weeks.

 

Everyone was back in school now, and Louis wasn't doing too good. He had repeative nightmares of the incident. He could've stopped him... talked him out of it.

 

Louis sighed again burrying his face in his arms again.

 

He wished he didn't have to go to school, but sadly they had to come back.

 

Eleanor, his girlfriend, rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Lou..." She whispered.

 

He shook his head. "Nothing will be alright, El... he's gone..."

 

Eleanor was about to say something when there was a knock at the class room door.

 

Mr. Irving, the teacher, walked over and was given a small box. He quickly thanked the person and went over and set it on his desk.

 

"Okay, class." Mr. Irving announced. "Apparently i'm suppose to play this for you... they're the last words from..." He took a deep breath then let it out. "Zayn Malik." 

 

He quickly got everything settled up and put the tape in. Everyone's curious eyes landed on the TV.

 

Louis felt himself gasp seeing Zayn on the TV.

 

His face was full of solitude. He knew he was broken.

 

"Hello boys and girls, Zayn Malik here. Live and in stereo." Zayn's voice echoed throughout the room. "As you probably already know, i'm long gone now. But I didn't want to leave without giving you my reasons. Thirteen reasons, to be exact. And those exact thirteen reasons are some of you."

 

He took another breath and let it out shakily. "First reason, Elizabeth Gillies."

 

Everyone in the room turned their heads to a brunette girl in the corner. Her eyes scanned back and they all went back to the TV hearing Zayn begin.

 

"I never knew why you were so mean to me. I did nothing wrong to you. Maybe it has to do with your sick obsession with scissors. Maybe it's just because you're a cold hearted bitch." Zayn's breath hitched a bit before taking a steady breath. "Or maybe you just didn't understand. You did nothing but make me feel vulnerable these past years... thank you for that."

 

Elizabeth felt herself tearing up a bit. She never meant for it to go _that_  far.

 

Zayn slowly smiled with a short laugh. "I don't understand why I even gave you the time of day to even say a thing. Maybe because part of me thought you would change?" He shook his head. "You'll never change...."

 

She slowly looked down and burried her face into her arms feeling herself begin to cry. She regrets  _everything_.

 

"Now onto reason two."

 

Everyone sat up a bit straighter, waiting for the next name to be called.

 

"Louis Tomlinson."

 

Gasps were heard around the room and they glanced at him.

 

Louis' face was scrunched up in confusion and guilt.  _What had he done to cause him so much pain?_

 

"You're my best mate... you always knew how to make me smile or laugh. But you also could make me sad, upset, and even a little bit angry." He took a sharp breath in. "You were the only person I could trust or run to, but I didn't want to rely on you so much.... I did this so you wouldn't worry... wouldn't have to always be there for me..." 

 

Louis felt tears trickle down his cheeks. His cheek burned but nothing stopped his flowing tears.

 

"I love you, Lou. Don't forget that okay?" Zayn's audioable voice cracked out.

 

Louis burried his face deeper into his arms and cried harder. Eleanor did all she could and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him in some way.

 

"Reason three, Austin Butler."

 

Everyone's eyes landed onto a blonde boy up in front. He shrugged it off.

 

"You think you're so tough, don't you? You think you're so amazing. Well newsflash, bullying people to the point they can't even fully function isn't exactly perfect. It just makes you a jerk... a bastard... and a dick."

 

Austin swallowed a lump in his throat from the hard stares burning into his back and the back of his head.

 

"And I actually wonder how you even pass your classes. Most jocks are numb skulls. Here, anyways. Just never forget, you're a reason  _why_  I killed myself."

 

Zayn sighed, "Reason four, Mr. Irving. Now you're all wondering, why the fuck is a teacher a reason? Well, he purposely fails me. He's just... a douche bag. Also, he's the one who puts me down mostly. Calls me a failure and what not. As if I don't get it enough from my peers as it is."

 

He shook his head again. "Reason five, Harry Styles. That curly lad, yeah. Apparently he has this giant poll about who has the biggest, _eh_ , dick in the class. And because of that, I can't go anywhere without people pointing it out and teasing me about it. It also strained my friendships. So thanks for that. Ruin my life some more why don't you? Like you would care anyway."

 

The curly lad in the back slowly bit his lip. It was just a joke between all the blokes... he didn't think it would hurt anyone...

 

"Reason six," He chuckled while shaking his head. "Destiny Cyrus."

 

Destiny raised her head up.

 

"You think you're  _so_  popular that you can get away with anything. Well you're  _wrong_. It's unfair as well. Just because I told a teacher on you does not give you the right to torture me. I was only doing the right thing. And if you were gonna apologize, go fuck yourself. I'd rather eat shit than have you as a  _pathetic_  excuse of a friend."

 

The room was completely silent. Nobody dared to utter a word. They were just waiting for the remaining seven reasons.

 

"Reason seven, Demi Lovato."

 

Demi was sitting in the middle of the class and her face dropped hearing her name.

 

"You were my first ever girlfriend. Well that's what I thought... until you pretty much said you were dared to go out with me. I really liked you, but now I could give less fucks. You were just the topping highlight of my life. Congratulations, _I hate you._ "

 

He laughed solemly while more people were frightened. Like he had gone  _insane_.

 

"Now, reason eight, Niall Horan. Yes, the blonde irish lad. You sir, are just another wannabe. You'll do anything to fit in.. and that's how you've become a reason of mine. You're not innocent, that's for sure. You might've thought at the time it was a great idea, but it's not. And i'll never forgive you. Why? Oh right, i'm  _dead_!"

 

Niall flinched at the last part. It hit him really hard. He transfered here just over 6 months ago and he managed to already hurt someone.  _Just great_...

 

Zayn sighed once more, "Reason nine, Liam Payne. Yep, that guy way in the back. He managed to turn everyone against me. No matter the odds, I could not make any friends. Because of you! I hope you're happy with yourself. I wouldn't be."

 

Liam looked down, disappointed in himself. He didn't really know what he had done...

 

"Reason ten, Annie Watson.... I-I.. trusted you with  _everything_. And you went out and blurted out all my secrets to the whole school. Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk around while people constantly call you names? Calling you a fag? A cock-sucker? A terrorist? You must be pretty impressed with yourself right now, aren't you?"

 

Annie stared down at her desk feeling tears of regret fill her eyes.  _Oh how she wishes she could've changed everything._

 

"Now onto reason eleven, Trisha Forksburg. You are the biggest bitch ever. I always wondered what made you hate me. Was it  _my image_?  _My religion_?  _My friends_?  _My family_? Whatever it was... it better have been a fucking good reason for you to send the football team to beat me up.  I still have the scars, wanna see?"

 

He stood up lifting his shirt to reveal the remaining scars on his stomach from the beatings.

 

Everyone gasped and couldn't believe the sight.

 

He sat back down. "Reason twelve, Melanie Fisher."

 

Eyes flashed to a curly redhead. She seemed to already regret what she did.

 

"Now, I've known you since pre-school. We were really good friends. You're probably wondering why your name is on this. Well do you remember last summer? Yeah, I bet you do. Where you pretty much made up  _lies_  and  _rumors_  about me. I thought you were my friend! Those rumors and lies hurt me. Especially knowing  ** _you_**  made them up! But i'm just done with you. You can just... fuck off."

 

Zayn took in a sharp breath, finally coming to the last reason.

_The main reason._

 

"And finally, reason thirteen, the last and main reason, Perrie Edwards."

 

Everyone's eyes went straight to a girl on the far left. Her eyes filled with tears. Everyone already knew what she had done.

 

"You broke my heart. Not just a crack, but fully in half. Do you have  _any idea_  how much I loved you!? Do you know  _how much_  you meant to  _me_?!  _Everything!_  You thought you meant  _nothing_  to me. When you broke up with me... I knew I would never be the same... I lost my source of happy. My source of living.  _My reason_. You think i'm a cheating bastard. When I never cheated on you. Nor have I ever intended on to. Just thought i'd let you know... but it's already too late..."

 

Zayn laughed and shook his head one last time. His tears finally falling free. "After all... loving you is suicide." He said.

 

Perrie had more tears roll down her face.  _How could she be so stupid_?  _Not trusting the man she loved... and trusting stupid rumors..._

 

"Are you all happy now?" Zayn murmured softly.

 

He then stopped the recording and the TV went blue as it ended.

 

Everyone was just too shocked and sad for words.

 

Some even angry and regretful.

 

All they know is that those were Zayn Malik's  _last words_.

 

And  _Zayn's thirteen reasons why_  he killed himself.


End file.
